


Be More Magical

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hufflepuff Michael, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Christine, Slytherin Jeremy, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell, the meremine hogwarts fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: The bmc kids in Hogwarts!aka the Hogwarts AU fic that nobody asked for, but i gave anyway.





	Be More Magical

**Author's Note:**

> yes, another fic, because i can never help myself. oof.
> 
> y'all shout out to marina and stabitha for helping me think up some of this stuff! y'all know who you are (that sounded ominous, like, really, self?) but thanks, it was fun to brainstorm.

First years crowded the corridor outside the Great Hall. It was loud, and uncomfortable, and Jeremy hated it. He wrinkled his nose at how close everyone was to each other, and glanced over at the only two people he knew, Madeline and Dustin. The only reason he knew them was because of his pureblood mother, who had introduced them to each other a few years before she left.

He pulled his robes more tightly around himself, starting a staring contest with the floor.

Michael stood near Rich. He had met him on the train, and so far, he didn’t seem like such a bad guy. They were trading jokes and having a generally decent time as they waited for the headmaster to usher them into the Great Hall.

Christine was looking around herself, fascinated. She’d never been in such a place. She’d only known of her magic ability and Hogwarts for a short while. And she was so excited that magic was a thing that existed. That’d show the people at school… her old school. The thought stopped her, and she furrowed her brow. She supposed she wouldn’t see them again.

She perked up when the headmaster arrived. The headmaster got everyone to settle down (a major feat, when you’re dealing with 11-year-olds) and started talking about the four houses and Hogwarts itself. Christine made her way to the front of the crowd, so she could pay better attention.

Eventually, the headmaster led the large crowd of first years into the Great Hall. The size of the place baffled a few of the large group. The children all lined up and waited to be called and sorted into their houses. There were a lot of fidgeting first years.

“Blanc, Madeline,” the headmaster called first.

A girl that reminded Christine oddly of Veruca Salt walked up to the stool. She sat down, all prim and proper, as the headmaster placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

“Slytherin!” the Sorting Hat said.

Madeline made her way and sat down at the Slytherin table.

“Canigula, Christine.”

Christine nearly jumped, realizing it was her name called. She tried to contain her excitement as she nearly ran up to the stool and plopped herself down. Big mistake, the hard wood hurt. She grimaced but then settled herself and made herself sit completely still as the Sorting Hat considered her.

“Ravenclaw!”

She smiled, and she handed the Hat back to the headmaster before running off to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She glanced around, still fascinated. The headmaster called the next child.

“Dillinger, Jake.”

A boy, tall for his age, walked up to the Sorting Hat. He looked like he was wearing some sort of jacket underneath his robes, which made Christine a little curious. She wanted to talk to him already.

“Gryffindor!”

Jake took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table, where he greeted some other Gryffindors. He looked like he’d get along splendidly.

“Goranski, Richard.”

Rich and Michael did a little handshake that they’d made on the train, before Rich gave a salute to him and walked up to the stool. He sat down and sat as still as Christine had.

“Hufflepuff!”

Rich seemed a mix of disappointed but happy, as he took off the Hat and went to sit at his table.

“Heere, Jeremy.”

Jeremy stumbled up to the Sorting Hat, nervous. He nearly tripped on his way there, causing a few people from the Gryffindor table to giggle. He bit his lip and tried to ignore that as the Hat was placed on his head.

Michael blinked and watched Jeremy sit down. He couldn’t help but turn a little red. Luckily, he wasn’t even close to going up, so he was able to hide behind others.

“Slytherin!”

Jeremy’s heart dropped. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and took off the Hat. He carefully made his way and sat down. He was worried. He heard Slytherins had a bad reputation. He just hoped that people were wrong.

“Kropp, Dustin.”

Dustin, who was tall for his age but not as tall as Jake, walked up to the Sorting Hat with some sort of confidence. He sat down on the stool with a smile.

“Slytherin!”

Dustin didn’t look at all bothered, and Jeremy sort of wished that he felt that way too. Jeremy was, however, grateful that they were in the same house. Dustin was much nicer than Madeline.

“Lohst, Brooke.”

A girl with blonde hair in pigtails and yellow hairbands, and braces walked up to the Hat. She had been sucking on a bubblegum-flavored lollipop a few moments before, but now hid it with her robes. She then realized that was a bad idea and made a face when the lollipop got stuck on the fabric.

“Hufflepuff!”

She quickly made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Rich made some room for her. Brooke focused on getting the lollipop unstuck from her robes instead of the rest of the students.

“Mell, Michael.”

Michael took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he walked up to the stool. He wished that he had his red sweatshirt, to make him feel less nervous, but that didn’t seem to be allowed at this specific ceremony. He sat down in the stool.

Jeremy couldn’t help but stare at the boy with the glasses.

“Hufflepuff!”

Michael let a relieved smile slip onto his face. At least he’d know one person there. He took off the Hat, handed it back, and went to sit down next to Rich.

“Rolan, Jenna.”

A girl with dark hair in a half ponytail walked up to the stool and pursed her lips, like she was thinking for a moment, but then she sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and it took about a minute longer than all the others had. Finally, it spoke.

“Ravenclaw!”

Jenna quickly but carefully went to the Ravenclaw table. Christine was pleased when she sat down next to her. She immediately tried talking to her.

“Valentine, Chloe.”

A girl with a headband in her brown air walked up to the Sorting Hat with an air of confidence about her. It wasn’t in a stuck-up way, though; the girl just seemed confident in herself.

“Gryffindor!”

Chloe stood and went to the Gryffindor table after handing back the Hat. She studied the area before choosing to sit next to Jake.

After the announcements, everybody dug in. Food appeared on platters and students of all ages started digging in. People were eating and chattering.

Christine was chattering up a storm. Jenna seemed to be humoring her, paying only really half attention. Christine didn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t say anything.

Rich and Michael had started a new conversation. “You said your brother goes here too, right?” Michael had asked.

Rich nodded. “Yup. He’s in Ravenclaw, though,” he said, as he gestured to the blue-themed table. Both young boys looked over, and Rich waved to a sixth-year who was talking to other sixth-years. The sixth-year waved back, and Rich smiled.

“So I guess you already know some stuff about Hogwarts, huh?”

Rich nodded. “Thomas comes home every break and tells me everything.” He grinned, but the grin wasn’t quite the same as it was on the train.

Michael decided not to point it out, opting to change the subject to school topics. “Transfiguration looks fun.”

Jeremy sat uncomfortably in his seat at the Slytherin table. He watched quietly as the people around him spoke to others. He sighed softly to himself.

“Jeremy?”

He looked up. Dustin had been trying to get his attention. “You okay?” Dustin asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dustin glanced at the person he’d been talking to, then turned his attention to Jeremy. “Are you looking forward to anything?”

“My mother always said she’d think I’d be good at Charms,” Jeremy replied, thinking back to before his mom had left.

“But what do you want to be good at?”

It occurred to Jeremy that Dustin was asking what he actually wanted to do, instead of what his mom wanted him to do. He looked down in confusion and thought. “Flying lessons might be fun,” he finally said.

“Flying lessons, huh?” Dustin smiled. “Do you think you’ll try out for Quidditch when you can?”

Dustin was able to keep Jeremy talking for the rest of the dinner. After a bit Jeremy was able to feel less tense. He glanced around and met Michael’s eyes for a moment, before blushing and looking away. He looked back after a moment. Michael had gone back to talking to Rich.

Jeremy watched them for a moment.

After dinner, everybody followed their House’s Prefects to their common rooms. Jeremy stayed close to Dustin, since he didn’t know anyone else. He followed the rest of his House down to the dungeons, pulling his robes closer around himself again.

He stopped when they arrived at the common room. He glanced around, curious. It looked a lot more homey than he had expected. It had stone walls and ceilings, and green lamps and – was that the Great Lake, outside? Jeremy put a hand on one of the windows and peered out.

Christine continued to chatter to Jenna as the Ravenclaw table walked to their own common room. Jenna glanced at her from time to time, and Christine took this as her making sure she knew she was paying attention.

“It’s like a library!” Christine nearly shouted when they arrived, causing Jenna to jump. Christine rushed forward to look at the bookcases. Jenna watched in amusement before glancing around herself. The common room was a wide, airy place, with a star-painted ceiling and statues.

Christine ran her hands along the books in the bookshelves before pulling one down.

Michael and Rich walked next to each other as they headed to the Hufflepuff common room. They passed the kitchens and when they got to a stack of barrels, the Prefect knocked on the barrels in a certain order. It opened. “If you get it wrong, they’ll cover you in vinegar,” she warned as they went inside.

The Hufflepuff common room reminded Michael of old books and the time when one of his moms read The Hobbit to him the first time. There was a lot of wood and the lights covered everything in a golden-yellow hue, like the sun, and he and Rich wondered if it was for the many plants surrounding the room.

Upon closer inspection the two boys noticed the plants were moving, and some were waving at them. Rich, a little shocked, gave a small wave back, before looking at Michael with an expression that said, ‘Can you believe it?’

Michael grinned. He would probably like it here, very much, he figured. It was late, so they went to the bedrooms that the Prefect had gestured to. Their things had already been brought there.

“This is so cool,” Michael whispered. Rich nodded in agreement.

Jeremy sat cross-legged on his bed, quietly overthinking to himself.

“You can overthink tomorrow,” Dustin said with a yawn. “It’s late.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled, deciding to finally lay down. He watched the ceiling for a bit, trying to relax.

Christine had finally quieted down when everybody got ready to sleep. “Magic’s just… really neat,” she murmured as she yawned, letting an arm rest on her forehead.

Jenna, who hadn’t spoken the whole time Christine had been talking to her, nodded and said, “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> shh let's pretend these two universes don't take place on different continents
> 
> with any luck, this will get somewhere
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
